CEOs
CEOs & Choices is the seventeenth episode in Season 3 of A High School Rockstar. It aired on January 17, 2015. Plot The Fox family introduces Tyler to be the next CEO of their company, which means that Tyler would have less involvement with Team Austin and his career. Meanwhile, Austin has a hard choice that he needs to make. Summary Austin, Aaron, Keith, Zac and Tyler are in Sonic Boom playing their video games. Trish and Sam then surprises Austin with great news, but before they say news, Ally, Lexi, Brian, Dez and Spencer shows up with pizza. Everyone ignores Trish's news and grabs for pizza. Dylan, Miley and Jake then arrives joining in on eating the pizza. Trish then uses the drum stick to hit the gong as hard as she could. Lester and Penny runs from the second floor, confused with what was going on. Trish then tells them that four of the biggest recording companies has all booked a meeting with Austin and that they want to sign Austin to their music label, after his contract with Starr Records ended. Austin then thanks Trish and everyone continues to celebrate with the pizza. Tyler's parents, Gerry and Kathryn Fox, arrives and gives envelopes to everyone. They then invite them to ThinkIt INC.'s special event that will announce Tyler as the new CEO of the company, which Tyler didn't know. He was to run the company, moving from countries to countries to check on their international offices, which means that he would have less time to spend with Team Austin & Ally. They celebrate, but shows a bit of sadness. Austin then finishes his meeting with four of the CEO's of Blue Horn Labels, C-Major Records, Feder Records and Starr Records. Austin faces a difficult decision, and talks with Ally, Trish, Lexi, Dez, Aaron and Tyler. Austin then decides that he owes a lot to Jimmy and chooses a new contract with him. Jimmy then tells him that he has a surprise for him in their first meeting the next week. Zac, Brian, Sam and Spencer meets them at Sonic Boom where they have prepared for the event. Lester and Penny wows everyone with their formal suit and dress. Miley, Dylan, Jake and Keith arrives with everyone's seat maps. They head to American Airlines Arena. Austin & Ally was chosen by Gerry and Kathryn to perform. At the backstage, Austin sees Luke Posey preparing to perform. Luke messes up in his performance, storming out of the stage. Austin & Ally sings a duet, "Can't Do It Without You". Tyler then realizes that he knows where he needs to be and what his purpose is. During the announcement of him as the new CEO, Tyler makes a speech that makes Dez cry. Gerry and Kathryn then hugs him and tells him that they support him, announcing that ThinkIt INC. will have Kathryn as the new CEO. They all celebrate at the Fox Residence Mansion. It is also revealed that Aaron has replaced his name to Aaron Jacobs legally, as advised by Mike and Mimi. Featured Songs * "It's Me, It's You" (Theme Song) * "Can't Do It Without You" Cast Main Cast Guest Stars *Garrett Backstrom as Zac Helm *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Brian Efron *Zoey Deutch as Samantha Bennett *Austin North as Spencer Dawson *Andy Milder as Lester Dawson *Julia Campbell as Penny Dawson *Luke Bilyk as Jake Daugherty *Emma Stone as Miley Grant *Austin Mahone as Luke Posey *Colton Haynes as Dylan Grant *Nick Robinson as Keith Jacobs *Richard Whiten as Jimmy Starr *Jason Isaacs as Gerry Fox *Maria Bello as Kathryn Fox *Justin Chambers as Corey Schneider *Kate Beckinsale as Chloe Cortell *Freddy Rodriguez as Philippe Perez Category:Episodes Category:A High School Rockstar Episodes Category:A High School Rockstar Season 3 Episodes